A Christmas Surprise
by 001001000110
Summary: Mark was woken up in a Christmas morning only to find that his brother has a surprise for him. Unintentionally. Not your usual OC stories, has a little to nothing to do with canon. Contains boys love and incestuous relationship between brothers. Please read and enjoy.


**This fanfic is based on some role-playing game I and my friend has in a RPG Forum that uses a Hogwarts setting. These characters are all OCs and I already have permission to use them in my story from the respective owner. Canon character will only make a very brief appearance and I don't change anything happen in the canon. It's just a little OC story in the period of ten years after Voldemort was defeated and Harry hadn't come to Hogwarts. Read on your own risk.**

**Warning : this fanfic contains boys love, incestuous relationship between brothers. If you're against it, kind of leave peacefully.**

**Harry Potter series is belong to the one and only, J. K. Rowling. I own nothing but my OC that is Mark Lincoln. Jed Lincoln, Cherrie Archard and Bertrand Adamina were belong to Ella, Jiel and Aru respectively.**

**Please enjoy.**

"Brother, wake up!"

Mark groaned as he felt a body was slamming down on him. He tried to shift but the additional weight on top of him was preventing him to do so. He cracked his eyes open and promptly shut it again as a sudden amount of light was blinding his eyesight. He didn't realize he was sleeping in. That was probably because he fell asleep just one or two hours prior.

"Geroff, Jed," Mark grunted, his voice croaked like a frog. He tried to push the unwelcomed person but it just wouldn't budge.

"I'm not getting off until you wake up," the person—a boy—said in a cheerful tone. "It's Christmas!"

"Christmas is the time when you could sleep in until after noon."

"Two years ago you said the exact opposite of that."

"I did? I must be stupid back then."

"Stop complaining and get your ass up. Come on. For me."

"That's totally cheating, Jed Lincoln," Mark grumbled as he finally opened his eyes, squinting hard to look at his grinning brother. He raised his hand to rub the sleep off of his eyes. "You know I'd do anything for you."

"Hardly," the boy—Jed—smiled as he slid off of his brother, only to join behind the cover and snuggled up to Mark's side. "Okay, I'll let you sleep for another ten minutes or so."

"Nah, don't feel sleepy anymore," Mark replied even though he turned towards his brother and snuck his arm around the smaller boy's waist. "Beside, I kind of wondering what it is that make you all excited and such."

Jed just rolled his eyes even if his smile got slightly wider. "Brother, everybody gets all excited and such on Christmas."

The older Lincoln just smirked. "The moslems don't."

"You think that's smart? Your sleep addled brain will be functioning better when you get out of this bed." Jed slid his body from his brother warm embrace and sat up on the bed, pulling Mark's arms all along. "Get up, you lazy ass, or I will make you."

"Alright, alright," Mark said as he pulled his body into a sitting position and looked at his brother sullenly. "Happy?"

"Almost," Jed grinned as he jumped off and started to make his brother's bed. "You go showering while I'm making your bed. And then we can open our presents together before going down for breakfast."

"You sound like my wife," Mark commented while holding back a huge yawn as he stretched. His back was turned so he didn't see a light blush coloring Jed's pale cheek. He was rummaging inside his closet in search of his suitable attire for the day before looked over and smiled. "But I bet you'll be my best wife ever."

"Just go shower," Jed shoved his brother towards the male's bathroom, all the while avoiding to look at his brother's eyes.

"No need to be so violent, Jed," Mark laughed as he entered the bathroom. There was a 'click' sound as the door closed and Jed was releasing his breath he didn't realize he was holding.

Sometimes he didn't know if he should feel grateful or annoyed to have a really unobservant person as a brother.

Fifteen minutes passed and Mark emerged from the bathroom, fully clothed and was drying his hair. The seventeen years old boy had crimson hair, almost blood red, that was in a messy spike on top with a low ponytail that reached his waist. Jed didn't know why his brother kept his hair that long, but he didn't find it in himself to mind. It gave him a sense of originality that only his brother had. His own hair was in a same color, but it was short and a little bit curly. Mark loved to play with his hair whenever they were into a snuggling session and Jed couldn't like it better, so he was not going to change his hairstyle no matter what opinion his peers had of it.

"Where's the sweater that I gave you two years ago?" Jed asked, smiling, even if he knew the answer. His brother seemed to have the same thought.

"It doesn't fit anymore, Jed, and you know it," Mark gave a don't-be-stupid look. "Beside I recall that you said you like me in a jacket more, or am I wrong?"

"No, you're right," Jed said and stood up as his brother tied his now-dry hair with a silver band. "I like you looking like this."

He raised his hand and fixed the collar of his brother's black jacket and straightened the front. His height was reaching Mark's chin so he didn't have to look up too high just so he could look into his brother's green eyes.

"What's your plan for today?"

"I don't know. Maybe I'm just going to lurk at Hogsmeade with Cherrie. You can join us if you like."

"Can you just stay here with me?"

Mark looked over at the sad hint that was carried in Jed's voice. "Is something wrong?" He asked as he approached the younger redhead. "Do you have something to tell me?"

"It's nothing," Jed looked away and walked to their combined Christmas presents that piled at the foot of his brother's bed. He took a random box and opened it. "It's your present. From Roger."

"What's that old man gets for me," Mark mumbled, taking the box from Jed's stretched hand. "A perfume. Great, Cherrie's going to like it."

"I will like it too."

Mark looked up as he thought that his brother's voice was a bit too forceful.

"Jed, is there something that's bothering you?"

"I said nothing," Jed huffed and plopped down on Mark's now-tidy bed. "You are having a date with your girlfriend, right. Just go, then. I'm going to wait here until you come back."

"Don't you have a date too?" Mark asked as he sat beside his brother, turning his body sideways so he could face the younger Lincoln. "With that Slytherin chick? I don't remember the name; is that Constantine?"

"It's Byzanthinen," Jed corrected half-heartedly as he glared at Mark. "And I'm not dating her. She's just a really good friend of mine."

"Is that because she's a Slytherin?"

"You're dating a Slytherin yourself."

"Oh, right. She's a year older than you, isn't she?" Mark's grin fell when his brother still glared. "Jed, don't say that there's nothing wrong when you're trying to burning a hole through my head with your gaze. Come on. You know you could tell me anything."

"I just want to spend Christmas with you."

"I said you're welcomed to join us."

"I want to spend Christmas with you," Jed repeated stubbornly. "Only you."

Mark sighed. He always knew that his brother was rather protective over him, never really accepted the fact that he had to share him with 'some other random chick' like he dubbed. He never acted nice to any of Mark's girlfriend but never really protested whenever he got one. Well, not much.

"Just because I have a date for half a day, doesn't mean that I'm going to neglect you," Mark said patiently as he scooted closer to give his brother a better look to his face so he could see his seriousness. "Hell, I'll even come back before noon if that's what you wish. I have promised Cherrie to accompany her since she has to stay at Hogwarts as well throughout the holiday. Please understand."

"But I will be all alone here…"

"That's why I said that you need a girlfriend," Mark grinned as his brother scowled. "So she can keep you company when I'm not available."

"Yeah, so you can ditch me whenever you like."

"That's not what I'm talking—"

"Beside I don't need any girlfriend because I already have you."

"But I can't give you anything that a girlfriend could," Mark said seriously. "You know I love you and everything but I can't just kiss you or anything that only your girlfriend does."

"Who said you can't?"

Mark almost doubled over at the sheer amount of shock from that question alone. He tried to look at his brother's eyes but Jed was looking away, a hint of blush was adorning his cheek. Mark couldn't believe his eyes. Or his ears.

"Jed…" He tried to sound calm but inside he was more than a little nervous. "You were not saying that you wanted me to kiss you, right?"

"So what if I am?" Jed now was looking at him with such heated gaze that made Mark almost flinched. "I love you and there's no better person other than someone I love to kiss me, right?"

"But you can't love me that way!" Mark was sounding terrified now.

"I can too!" His brother insisted as his blush intensified. "I love you in every way possible including but not limited to the romantic one!"

The silence that followed was full of tension so thick you could slice it with a butter knife. Mark's jaw dropped as he stared at his only brother who was blushing like his face was on fire. He tried to decipher his brother saying to find another meaning other than what was registered in his mind at the first place but found none. He felt sweat was running down his back as he tried to ignore the sudden fluttering sensation in his stomach when he looked at his brother.

"Jed…" His voice was hoarse so he tried once more. "Jed, you are… you are not serious, are you?"

"I am…" Jed's voice was betraying nothing but seriousness as he looked at him in a same manner like before. "…indeed, very serious about this."

"You realize that it's so wrong in so many levels, right?"

"No, I don't."

"Jed…" Mark tried to keep his gaze on his brother's eyes, but the burning heat was a bit hard to hold. "Brothers can't love each other that way. It's frowned upon."

"Why do you think I would care?" Jed was sounded angry now as he climbed on top of the bed, grabbed his brother's collar as he was almost straddling him. "I could love you in whatever way I want and nobody has any saying in that. Period."

Mark couldn't think straight as his brother's face was very close to him, he could smell the fruity scent of whatever shampoo he used for his hair. Jed's breath was tickling his face and he couldn't help but looked at his brother's rosy lips. He wanted Mark to kiss it?

"Jed…" The seventh year found it hard not to do anything stupid like yanked his brother down and kissed him silly until he couldn't spell right for the next year, but he tried. "That's wrong… so wrong… We're brothers, I have a girlfriend, and… that's just…"

"I don't care," Jed was so close now that Mark could see his reflection in those emerald orbs. "I love you, brother… and there's nothing or no one that could make me say otherwise."

And he closed the gap between them as he mashed their lips together.

Mark's head was blank, nothing was registered as what he could only think was the feeling of his brother's lips against his. It was softer than any girl he ever kissed, he could taste a hint of mint toothpaste and some thing that distinctly only belong to his brother. It was a chaste kiss, just two pair of lips moving in a slow rhythm. After a while his brother pulled back and Mark opened his eyes. He didn't even realize when he had them closed as he looked up at Jed.

His brother was looking at him with half lidded eyes, chest heaving as he made soft gasping sound between breaths. His plump lips were glossed slightly and Mark groaned before he yanked his brother down until he was lying on the bed and kissed him once more.

It was more heated now as Mark used his tongue to lick Jed's lower lip, making his brother gasped. The older boy took that chance to slide his tongue inside, mapping his way around his brother's mouth, licking everything from his teeth to gum. He heard a strangled sound coming from the boy's throat and he had to pull back. He almost laughed as Jed took a deep breath to feed his poor lungs.

"Breath through your nose, idiot," Mark couldn't believe he was smiling fondly as he told his brother how to kiss properly. With him no less.

"I thought you'd figure out that this is my first attempt at kissing anyone in my life," Jed argued and tugged at his brother's collar down. "But you could always teach me to do better."

They kissed again, this time it lasted longer because Jed was not struggling to breath anymore. Mark sucked on his brother lips and the younger boy eagerly responded by opening his mouth to give Mark full access. For few minutes there was only sound of their wet lips moving and some sucking that could be heard, and Mark couldn't find himself to stop. It was until he heard some footsteps were heading their way that he bolted up to sit straight, only to find a flaming redhead was poking their face through the door.

"Lincoln? Are you the only one in seventh year that stay in Hogwarts for Christmas?"

"Yeah, I am," Mark tried to make his voice clear so he didn't sound like he was just snogging his brother, who was currently curling sideways with his back was facing the door. "Is that what you're here for, Weasley?"

"I was looking for Bertrand but I guess I'm just going to owl him then. Are you two going to get down for breakfast?"

"We will. Just in a few minutes."

"Okay. See you there."

Mark waved as Bill Weasley was making his way out and his footstep was heard once more, heading away from their place. He released his breath and looked over to see his brother was turned over again to face him.

"That was close," Jed whispered.

"Yeah, and we have to get down now or our beloved Prefect Bill Weasley will be wondering where the hell we are."

"Are you still going to meet Archard after breakfast?"

Mark tried not to sigh. He knew the implication of that question; after what they were doing, it kind of sounded like he was to choose between his brother or girlfriend. He had to decide which one was his top priority. But he smiled softly as he caressed his brother's red tresses.

"I'm going to meet her," his smile grew wider as his brother pouted and he pecked his lips, "to tell her that I suddenly get sick so I have to stay in the castle."

Jed's pout broke into a grin as he hugged his brother tightly before jumped down and ran out of the room while shouting, "Race you to Main Hall!"

Mark could only laugh but took after his brother. He tackled him in front of the Fat Lady painting and ran ahead of him. Jed was shouting profanities at him for cheating before he chased after his brother. Mark smiled as he ran.

Jed would always be his top priority.

**Well… what do you think? Don't be afraid to tell me anything, I would be glad to hear any comment you have for this story. So… review? ^^**


End file.
